


Shapes & Sounds

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blindfolds, Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: James and Dom try something new. Not all goes to plan.





	Shapes & Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Way way late but day 18 of May Madness is here! prompts used, 'silk' and 'kink:blindfolding'. As ever: when it doubt I go Jominique.

“This is a stupid idea,” James said as Dominique wrapped the blindfold around his eyes, cutting off the view of their bedroom and her not wearing much at all. She paused a moment, to slap him lightly on the shoulder.

“You’re the one who wanted to experiment,” she said,

“I didn’t mean like this,” James complained. “I meant using toys, or leather, or you being the one tied up for a change.”

“Well we’re doing blindfolds,” Dom insisted, “and don’t worry. I’m wearing one too.”

“So you say.”

James felt the whoosh of a hand trying to slap him again and missing and let out a laugh.

“Okay, I believe you, I believe you!” He said, while chuckling. 

“Good now, come here,” Dominique said in sultry tones.

“I’m in the middle of the bed, you come here,” James retorted.

“Fine,” said Dominique.

There was a thud, a squeal of pain and then something collided with James’ stomach and all the air went out of him in a great ‘oof’ sound. He curled around the impact but this brought his head in collision with something else hard, pointing and possible bony. There was a crack. James’ head spun. He lay back on the bed, semi-conscious.

“Ow. Okay, you were right. I’m stupid,” Dominique said after a while, dejectedly. “Stupid bedframe. Ow.”

“Hey, hey. Hey,” James said, “I didn’t not say _you_ were stupid. I’d never say that. I said the idea was stupid. And I was joking.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“No I wasn’t,”

“Was.”

“Wasn’t,” James said, “Don’t make me say times a thousand, woman.”

There was sniff and a bit of a chuckle. 

“Come her then sweetie,” James said softly, “follow my voice now,”

The weight lifted from across James’ body and with a groan and grumble and a straining of bed springs he heard Dominique crawl along side him on the bed. He flailed out until he encountered her arm, then clasped it.

“There you are,” he said softly, “I’ve got you now.”

“Yeah, you have,” Dominique said in an echo of her early sultry tone. 

James shifted on to his side, and pushed on Dom’s arm.

“Face the other way, sweetie,” he muttered and as she rolled over he manoeuvred one arm underneath, enfolding her in a hug and pulling them into a nice safe spooning position. 

James kissed and nuzzled at the skin beneath him, mostly sure it was neck and shoulder. He shifted his head upwards and felt the brush of silky soft hair and the scent of her strawberry hair wash filled his nose.

“James!” Dominique said, surprised. The contact and the smell had caused his erection to press firmly against her arse where it pushed against him.

“Surprised?” He murmured. “You don’t think I know how this blindfold thing works? It makes us appreciate our other senses.”

He sniffed another taste of her hair, his hand spread wide over her flat stomach.

“Like touch...”

His hand rose to cup a breast, teasing at a nipple, and Dom gasped.

“And sound.”

His hand went down her body until hair tickled at his fingertips. He went lower finding the start of wetness, Dom’s hand came down to clasp the back of his, directing him as she whimpered softly.

“And I love the way you sound, Dom,” James whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek and set about making her very vocal indeed.


End file.
